The present invention relates to a toy top also capable of serving as a badge and a drive unit for spinning the top.
The conventional toy top has had a conical body of a certain height so as to allow a string to be wound around the body for spinning the top. This type of toy top has had the disadvantages that it has no other function than merely allowing one to play with it for spinning and not only it is troublesome to wind the string around the conical body of the top for spinning but also it is difficult for one, especially a child, to handle the string so that he can not play with the top until he becomes accustomed to the handling of it. In addition, although there has been such a type of toy top that has a disklike main body attached with a central spindle having a screw-threaded portion about which the knob is fitted, it has also had the problem that it is difficult to attach the central spindle accurately to the main body along the axis of rotation of the main body when the main body is molded.